<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tale as old as time by Lemonbars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874205">A tale as old as time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars'>Lemonbars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/F, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Lemonbars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rider might never look at her the same way she looks at Sakura. And maybe she’s fine with that. Rin has already stolen enough from her sister as it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin, Medusa/Tohsaka Rin | Rider/Tohsaka Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A tale as old as time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts @shuttersisters &amp; writerswrite.co.za I wrote this on 10.27.29 but I never got around to actually finishing it. I might revisit this at a later date and write a longer version cause it was supposed to be like longer, But idk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Fall</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They meet in the fall of winter, in the dead of night when her sister visits for the week. It is the only time she brings a friend over.  The woman introduces herself as Rider and shakes Rin’s hand with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Rin says hello in her usual nonchalant tone. She’s too distracted by her beauty to register the next words out of Sakura lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Riders going to be staying with me this week. I hope you two get along.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Comfort</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rin notices the smallest details about Rider, that no one else does. The only time she smiles is when around Sakura, relaxed and laughing. It makes Rin dizzy with excitement. She’s not sure how long she can last loses herself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Reflection </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She sees her reflection in the woman’s eyes, and the way they follow her sends a chills down her spine. Rin wants to tell her to cut it out but she doesn’t have the courage to say them..</p><p> </p><p>The instant their eyes meet, Rider flashes her a warm smile. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your relationship with my sister?”</p><p>Rin asks, regretting it the moment it leaves her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just friends,” she replies, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Rin doesn’t believe her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wilt</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shirou is still the same high school boy she fell in love with years ago. He treats her like a proper lady and gives her everything she could possibly want. Whenever Shirou holds her, Rin thinks of Rider and she instantly feels guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Shirou should be the last thing on her mind. But it’s never enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, they break up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Camera</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They take pictures in the late afternoon one day, on Sakura’s suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura life’s the camera up, “Smile, Oneesan!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I don't want to.” Rin rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Rider puts an arm around her shoulders and whispers in her ear, “Smile for the camera Rin. I like seeing you smile.”</p><p> </p><p>Snap </p><p> </p><p>When the photo session is finished, Sakura teases her on the way home. She tells Sakura to stop it but even she can’t stop herself from grinning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Peace</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rider is unbelievably kind. </p><p> </p><p>She listens to her problems whenever she’s having a tough time and she’s always making sure Sakura enjoys herself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Rider might never look at her the same way she looks at Sakura. And maybe she’s fine with that. Rin has already stolen enough from her sister as it is. She doesn’t want to hurt Sakura more than she already has.</p><p> </p><p>That’s all Rin could ever want for her younger sister.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was supposed to be a happy ending but I was like naaahhh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>